nightinthewoodsfandomcom-20200223-history
Angus Delaney
"We're good at drawing lines through the spaces between stars like we're pattern-finders, and we'll find patterns and we like really put our hearts and minds into it and even if we don't mean to. So I believe in a universe that doesn't care and people who do." — Angus Angus Delaney is a tertiary character of Night in the Woods and Gregg's boyfriend. He works the day shift at Video Outpost "Too" and shares an apartment with Gregg in Towne Centre. Appearance Angus is a large brown bear with black, circular glasses. He wears a green sweater atop a white dress shirt and a black tie along with black slacks and shoes. Angus also accessorizes with a black fedora. He is first encountered at band practice and will otherwise be found working the counter at Video Outpost "Too". Personality Angus is a quiet and polite individual with an interest in science. Bea describes Angus as an "annoyingly strident atheist" and as such, Angus will dismiss the paranormal even when encountering a strange situation. Instead, he prefers an evidence-based approach to almost everything. Compared to most characters, Angus is stoic, shy, and seems rather disconnected from others with the exception of Gregg, though he is deeply concerned about others' safety and well-being. Bea may remark that Angus is equally a responsible parental figure and boyfriend to Gregg, which she feels is what the latter needs. He is shown to have a good sense of humor when in good company, but can otherwise come off as subdued or joyless. He tends not to let his emotions show, but is rather prone to crying. Angus is also good with computers, to the point where Gregg believes him to be a hacker. He also enjoys cooking to the point where it also functions for him as a coping mechanism in stressful situations. He seems calm enough talking about his past, but some parts of it have clearly stuck with him. He cooks often and likes to bake for other people, due to his mother withholding food from him when he was younger. Angus has mentioned in the supplementary game that even though he is a bear, he does not feel much "ursidae pride." Angus mentions often feeling like a failure, but is incredibly sensitive about the subject. Background Angus grew up in an extremely abusive household. His father regularly beat him and his mother and, considered worse by Angus, often withheld feeding him. She would also lock him in the pantry on some days, roughly shutting the doors so the contents of the pantry fell on him. She would sometimes leave him there overnight. While he was in the pantry, he would attempt to psychically communicate with his neighbors in hopes that they may help him, but to no avail. It was this abuse during his childhood that lead him to believe there was no god. He stopped believing in the paranormal when he couldn't develop a way to telepathically call for help or unlock the pantry door. Angus began placing his trust in science instead of things that can't be proven. In spite this trust in science and empirical evidence, he does have an interest in the paranormal. Despite being asthmatic, Angus ran in cross country during junior high (though he never once finished a race.) Relationships Friends * Mae - Angus mostly knows Mae through his relationship with Gregg as the two rarely hang out with each other without Gregg. * Gregg - Gregg is Angus's boyfriend. They have plans to move away from Possum Springs together as soon as they get enough money, and it has been said that Angus believes Gregg saved him. They often skip work together, and Gregg will sometimes invent a family emergency in order to get Angus out of working. He and Gregg tend to get into arguments as the game progresses, the majority of them involving Mae and her rebellious attitude. It appears Angus is worried that Mae will cause Gregg to commit more "crimes". However, the two both prove their love for each other time and time again. Gregg is quick to defend and comfort Angus whenever need be, such as when they're finding constellations and Mae teases Angus about his. * Bea - Bea has been friends with Angus since the 8th grade, most likely due to Mae leaving Bea to hang out with Gregg instead. * Germ - Not much is known about this relationship but Angus is most likely good friends with Germ as Gregg is good friends with him too. He happily obliges for Germ to watch the gang at band practice and to hang out in his and Gregg's apartment. Family * Father - Angus's father used to commonly beat Angus and eventually left the family when he was around 11 years old. Angus does not care for him and does not even want to know about him. * Mother - While Angus's mother abused Angus, Angus still does visit her on occasion. She would bring Angus and his brother to Possum Jump to play Frisbee when they were younger. * Brother - Angus's brother is in the army overseas and they both sometimes visit their mother together. Trivia * Angus joined a skeptic society on the internet to investigate paranormal activity and science after trying to summon psychic powers while he was in the pantry. * Angus is strictly atheist and won't be swayed on the subject, probably due to the events of his childhood and not being able to see or touch religion, though he doesn't seem to have a problem with his friend's praying or speaking of the topic. * Bea has stated that she doesn't think Gregg and Angus' relationship will last because they're highschool sweethearts. She goes on to explain that Angus just hasn't met many other people, saying that once they move and he sees better people he'll move on from Gregg. * Mae is stubbornly convinced that Angus knows all about astronomy and constellations, mentioning a memory from their childhood where he pointed out all the constellations and explained the stories behind them. This is a reference to the Night in the Woods supplemental game "Longest Night", in which Mae dreams that her, Angus, Gregg and Bea are stargazing. In the game, Angus claims to know the stories behind each constellation. * Scott Benson considers Angus' singing voice to be similar to that of Dicky Barrett of the Mighty Mighty Bosstones. This is not official canon, however. Category:Characters Category:Night in the Woods